The Seven Deadly Sins
by DracoLover
Summary: Demons I tell you! Demons that gore at you until you lose yourself and fall into the abyss with Pride, Avarice, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Anger and Sloth!!*After being graduated, the dream team and some other people find themselves in even more danger and per


**The Seven Deadly Sins**

**(The Christian West)**

Disclaimer: The Christian beliefs and all Harry Potter stuff don't belong to me. Oh, I'm not Christian anyway… but I just borrowed the facts from a book… go figure… _Demons they say… great horrible creatures that conquer the very core of humanity…_ That quote's mine by the way… but it'll give you a clue on what book I used…

Author's Note: If you ask if this is the whole story, it's not… you'll see a lot more if you review! Same policy: 3 or more reviews saying to continue, I continue… if not, tough sh**.  Oh yeah, I got Pride, Avarice, Lust, Envy, and Anger on my list… interesting life, eh?

Of these seven, the first is the South Wind,

The second is a dragon with mouth agape that none can withstand.

The third is a grim leopard that carries off the young

The fourth is a terrible serpent

The fifth is a furious beast, after which no restraint

The sixth is a rampant against god and king

The seventh is an evil windstorm.

Pride – Hermione Granger Avarice (Greed) – Harry Potter Lust – Cho Chang Envy – Draco Malfoy Gluttony – Oliver Wood Anger – Author (Aki Mizune) Sloth – Ron Weasley 

They say that the Seven Deadly Sins are the most feared of all things.  They also say that they cannot be avoided even at the most minimum stage of the transformation of pure good to pure evil.  It happens in moments, days, hours, minutes, and of course, seconds.  The transformations can be devastating and horrible though the victims do not notice themselves changing until it is too late…

"We're working on our paper today, right?" Hermione looked to the two boys sitting at their desks.

After their graduation, they were recruited into the Ministry while Ron and Harry became aurors.

"Paper?" Ron looked up with bloodshot eyes.  "PAPER?!" he screamed in surprise and jumped out of his seat then started rummaging through the multiple papers sprawled all over his desk.

"Ron…" Hermione sighed softly then turned to Harry.  "Harry?"

"Why don't you do it then? Why don't you do everything else you're nagging us on?" Harry looked up from his desk littered with many historical books.  "You're always nagging us to do this and that! I can't even look out for myself! It's unfair, you know! It's unfair that everyone gets much better things than I do now that we're finished in Hogwarts!" He snapped with teary eyes and pushed several books off the table.

"Harry?" Hermione stepped back in surprise.  This was going all too wrong for her.  "Fine! We'll just separate! I'll do everything! EVERYTHING you hear!" she threw the folders she was carrying to the floor, files and documents flying in every which direction.  "Men!" she scowled and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with her? Isn't she happy that she's got everything now?" Harry muttered while picking up some papers on the floor.

"I don't know man… she woke up on the wrong side of the bed again today," Ron chuckled weakly while drinking some butterbear.

"Ron, will you help me here?" Harry looked up with dozens of documents in his arms.

"Neh… I have to save my strength for that mission tonight."

"Fine," Harry said sadly and continued picking up the papers.

"You can always call your assistants, you know," said Ron dryly.

"I don't have enough.  I only have two… besides, they're too weird.  I need more sufficient people than them."

Ron shrugged lazily and continued signing some papers.

"They've been like this, eh?" said the Minister of Magic.

"Yes, sir."

"They've been affected, sir," a man looked towards the messy office of the Dream Team.

"By what?"

"_The Seven Deadly Sins_.  In Christian terms, of course," the man answered.

"Get the others who have been affected.  They have to get rid of their own demons from now on…"

"But sir!"

"No buts, Weasley.  Your brother is affected here."

"Sorry sir…"

"They'll leave tomorrow.  Call the others! Now, hurry!" the Minister promptly called out the orders.  "Keep them in separated rooms for today.  Say it's because the heat's too much and that I have to talk to them separately anyway."

"Yes sir!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, come with me," a gentle-looking woman peeked into the office.

"Huh? Why? What did I do?" Harry stood up, being  startled by the sudden entrance of the lady.

"The Minister wants to talk to you," said the lady.  "Hurry now, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry dropped some folders on his table and followed the woman out of the door.  "Ron, don't you dare eat more than your half!" he called back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Mr. Potter," Ron waved him away and continued eating a huge portion of some cake that was sent to them.

"Sir?" Harry knocked.

"Come in, come in, Harry," the Minister, Fudge replied.

Harry came into the room, heart beating madly for fear of the cause, "Sir? Why did you call for me?"

_Shit… he heard of the incidence where I cheated Ms. Granger with her pay… Shit!_ Harry thought to himself crossly.  His brow was moist with sweat and anxiety.

"Harry? Why? Are you nervous?" Fudge eyed the boy carefully.  "Well, come and sit down," he beckoned the young man to the chair fronting his desk.

"W—well, sir…"

"I called you here because I want to send you on an errand."

"A—an errand, sir?" Harry was alarmed.  _Errand boy_, the thoughts swirled in his mind.  "Can't I get anything more than just an errand, sir?"

Fudge laughed at his last statement.

"Sir?!"

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, finally it gets to his head."

"What?!" Harry sat up straight.  _I'm dead…_

"Harry, this errand is more than you can imagine," Fudge started off clearly.  "It involves… the vanquishing of a certain demon.  Its name is Mammon.  It resides near the eastern section of India.  You must go there tomorrow."

"S—sir?" Harry gripped his arm tightly, "What does this demon do exactly?"

"If you're asking if it can kill you, yes, it can."

Shit… 

"If you're asking it's purpose, you're asking the wrong person.  Go to Mad-Eye.  Do remember he's still in his jiggers since his last mission.  Poor fellow… had to battle those horrible creatures with only his partner… anyway, you may go now.  Don't go to your office.  I'm sure Mr. _Weasley_ won't enjoy your mission.  I'd like you to tell no one, got it?" Fudge pointed a firm finger at Harry who shuddered.

"Y—yes sir.  B—but where will I stay?"

"Go home, Harry.  You'll be in for a _long_ and _hard_ fight," Fudge let out a long breath and shook Harry's hand.  "Good luck boy, you'll need it here."


End file.
